Mixed Tears
by just jacs
Summary: Johnny Depp Cry Baby COMPLETE Allison and Cry Baby learn being together isn't as simple as it seems.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter1 Salt of a Tear**

**I've been thinking about writing this for a while so I finally decided to write it. This a fan fiction from the Johnny Depp movie Cry Baby. Please read and review. **

**Disclaimer**

**Nothing from this film is mine.**

Alison blinked several times to stop the tears that were stinging her eyes fall. Her thoughts were broken when she heard a car toot its horn. She took a few deep breathes and ran downstairs to meet him.

"Hey," she said as she got into the car. She tried not to meet his eyes, she didn't want him to see her close to tears.

"You alright?" he asked when she got in he could sense something was wrong with her. A muffled sob from her caused him to pull over the car. He turned the engine off and took his seatbelt off so he could see her more clearly. "Sweetheart?" he tried again not wanting to push her but he also hated to see her like this and wanted her to know that she could talk to him about anything.

Alison finally looked up so her eyes met Cry Baby's. She could feel more tears fill her eyes, she couldn't let them fall. She told herself she wouldn't let herself get upset like this but it was proving much harder to do than she had first thought. She knew it wouldn't be easy but she thought she would have had a stronger grip on her emotions by now.

"Alison, what is it baby what's wrong?" he finally asked out right he saw the tears about to fall he couldn't keep quiet any longer he had to ask her. He took her hand as he tried desperately to understand the reason behind her tears so he could cease them.

His name, Cry Baby often gave people the misconception that he understood the reasons behind tears and wasn't fazed by people crying. These connotations were useful when it came to upholding his reputation as King Cry Baby. He was the rock and roll drape who drove girls wild for him from his ability to cry one solitary tear. Everyone thought he used it as a way to lull girls to him and that he was incapable of any sentimental emotions. It was only Alison who understood the true meaning behind that one single glistening tear he allowed to run down his face.

In truth hearing other people cry disturbed Cry Baby. To some people tears may be seen as beautiful, this was a perception he was still to see and had little comprehension towards those who did see tears in this way. In his world, in the world of Wade Walker or Cry Baby as he now went by tears represented a dark sadness that made its attempt to unleash itself into the world through the wash of a salty tear.

Alison looked at him, she didn't want to lie to him. She still couldn't get the words to leave her mouth it hurt her so much. The look of pain and anguish on her face was highlighted by her shimmering tears that were steadily streaming down her face at an alarming rate.

Cry Baby reached out and brushed her tears away with his hand. "Alison baby you're scaring me please tell me what's wrong," he pleaded softly with her worry lace his features and words.

Alison meant the world to him. He wanted to make her happy and couldn't stand seeing her this upset. She was usually such a happy, bubbly person. This quiet, withdrawn image was a rather disturbing contrast.

Alison sighed. She couldn't and didn't want to keep anything from him. She looked up at him as she tried to think of someway to put what she was feeling into words.


	2. Square?

**Chapter2 Square?**

**Hey sorry about the delay in the update. I think there will only be one or two more chapters after this. Thanks for the reviews and please keep them coming.**

**Okay this is a repost thanks to a fairly big mistake pointed out to me by ****ellina HOPE****. Thank you so much**

**Disclaimer**

**I own nothing**

Alison looked at Cry Baby for a while before she actually spoke. She was trying to think of a way to express what she was feeling in words. The actual reason behind her tears was simple enough, it was forming these emotions to words that was the problem.

Cr Baby watched her closely with a growing concern. He didn't want to push her. He wanted her to tell him in her own time.

Alison made a few attempts to speak but all that escaped her was muffled choked sobs. Cry Baby just bit his lip but didn't say anything when he heard this.

"I'm…I'm sorry," she choked out as she tried to compose herself. Each time she managed to stem the tears for a few minutes a pained expression would cover her features and she lapsed into fresh tears.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, nothing you hear? All I want is for you to be alright. I thought maybe telling me might help. If you don't want to tell me that's alright too. It's all about you baby," Cry Baby said reaching over to giver her hand a slight squeeze.

Alison shook her head slightly. "No…I…I want to tell you. You…you more than most might understand," she managed to say. Her voice was difficult to comprehend, it was shaky and cracked and some words were said through tears.

Cry Baby had to listen carefully to catch what she said. He didn't want to push her by asking her what she meant by, "…you more than most might understand." He had the feeling she expected or rather needed him to read between the lines of what she said and work out what she meant.

He sat silently cursing himself for not being able to work out what was upsetting her, especially when she said he should be able to understand. He understood her more than most. He was more like her than anyone, why could he not understand this? Then it clicked. It was the sole reason behind their likeness and understanding for each other that was causing her this anguish.

"Oh Alison," he whispered putting a gentle hand under her chin. He tilted her head so she was looking up at him.

Alison could tell by looking at him that he understood the reasons behind her tears without her having to come out and say it. She put her head on Cry Baby's chest and sobbed. Cry Baby put his arms round her holding her close to him. She was right. He knew the great pain she was going through. "How long ago?" he asked gently still holding her close.

She tensed slightly at the question but didn't pull out of his protective embrace.

Cry Baby felt her tense. "I'm sorry I…"

Alison shook her head. "It's okay I want to tell you…it was a year ago today," she whispered as more tears leaked from her swollen eyes.

Cry Baby didn't know what to say to that. Her parents had only died a year ago? His had died many a year before that and the hurt still lived within him. He couldn't even begin to imagine what she must be going through.

He held her closer. He didn't want to ask her how it happened. That was her private business. She should have the right to tell him in her own time, if she ever told him at all.

After a few moments of silence excluding the sounds of Alison's muffled sobs against his chest she spoke again. "It…it was a plane crash, well two plane crashes. My…mother…and father were…going on holiday…My mother…and father died instantly they went on two separate planes…in...incase a plane crashed…but...but they both crashed," she sobbed clinging to him.

Saying it out loud just made it more real and painful. She knew they were dead but there was still a small part of her that couldn't accept that.

Cry Baby stroked her hair gently. "Do you want to visit them?" he asked gently. He thought if she went to their graves it might allow her to finally accept their death. A small part of him doubted she had ever been to their grave.

Alison looked panic stricken when he suggested this. She went to shake her head but Cry Baby took her hand. "It will be alright. I'll come with you. I'll be right there with you, if that's what you want," he said trying to make this as easy for her as possible.

Cry Baby nodded and smiled encouragingly at her. "I'm going to need you to give me the name of the cemetery," he said gently.

Alison whispered the name. He nodded, his own parents were buried there. He felt a twinge when he thought of them but pushed it aside for now. Alison was the only one who mattered right now.

He wanted her to be happy. He just hoped he was going the right way about it.


	3. Uncovered

**Chapter3 Uncovered**

**Thank you so much for your reviews can you please keep them coming.**

**Disclaimer**

**It aint mine**

Cry Baby slowed down as they approached the graveyard. "Do you know where they are buried?" he asked her.

Allison nodded slowly. She had never been to her parent's grave since the day of their funeral. She had tried to go several times but she just couldn't bring herself to, she always backed out at the last minute.

For a reason she couldn't explain she still knew the exact location of their graves, she gave Cry Baby direction her voice quivering. Cry Baby nodded and silently followed her directions. "This it?" he asked when she stopped giving him directions.

She nodded and looked out the window drawing in a shaky breath when she saw the grave. She broke down into tears and fell into Cry Baby's arms. He just held her letting her cry. After a few minutes the tears quietened down slightly.

"Ready?" Cry Baby asked

Allison nodded not trusting her voice. Cry Baby looked at her and nodded. He opened the door and moved round to her side to help her out.

Allison nervously approached the grave. Cry Baby was about to step back to give her some time alone but Allison grabbed his hand. She didn't want him to leave her. Allison wanted and needed him next to her.

Cry Baby stayed by her. He would do anything he could do to make this a little easier for her.

Allison stood before the grave fighting back tears. Cry Baby sighed as he watched her do this. "It's alright to cry, don't hold them back, let them out it might make this a little easier," he whispered to her. When he said that a slight realisation about himself hit him. He refused to let himself think about it, Allison was still his only priority.

Allison broke down into fresh tears, her parents grave was overgrown and gathering dirt. "It…it looks as if no one cares for them…or…or loved them…but I did…so…so much," she sobbed.

Cry Baby nodded and put his arms round her. "Do you want to see about cleaning the grave? He asked her.

Allison could only nod.

"I'll be right back," Cry Baby said giving her shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"No…don't go," Allison said urgently.

"I'm just going to see if there is anywhere I can get a bucket of water and a cloth. I'll be right back," he promised. Allison looked uncertain for a moment, then he met her eyes and she nodded trusting him.

Cry Baby kissed her cheek lightly then went in search of the caretaker who he knew lived next door to the graveyard. After a few minutes of looking he located him.

He came back to Allison carrying a bucket of warm soapy water and a cloth. Allison looked up when she heard him approach. She took the bucket and cloth from him and began to silently wash the dirt that had gathered on their grave away while Cry Baby worked at pulling out the weeds that had grown around the grave.

When they were finished Cry Baby saw Allison reading her parent's grave. He was able to step back to give her some time with them but he stayed near enough so he could get to her quickly if she needed him.

Alison gasped slightly and leaned closer to the grave. "Oh…oh my God…" she gasped her breathing even more irregular than it was before.

Cry Baby couldn't just stay silent and watch this he was starting to really worry. "Allison?" he asked with a slight urgency to his voice.

She didn't seem to hear him; she was too busy staring at the grave all colour gone from her face. "Why didn't I know?" she whispered.

The closer Cry Baby got to her he noticed she was trembling. "Know what baby?" he asked.

Allison took a few shaky deep breaths and pointed silently to the grave.

Cry Baby leaned forward to read the words engraved on the headstone which read: -

"_Maureen and James Williams loving mother and father_

_were greatly loved and will be solely missed._

For a moment he couldn't work out why that had shocked her so much. Then his eyes spotted a further engraving near the bottom of the stone. He bit back a gasp when he read it.

"_Sarah Williams, daughter of Maureen and James, will be_

_greatly missed."_

Alison had a big sister who had died before she was even born and clearly had no idea she had.


	4. Reveal

**Chap4 Reveal**

**I'm sorry this took so long to update blame school. Although in good news I passed my information systems with a B! Thank you for the reviews please keep them coming. Also as for how long do I plan on making this, I'm not really sure at the moment but it's still got a while to go yet, all depends on how inspiring Erik is towards this.**

**Disclaimer**

**I own nothing.**

Allison stared straight ahead in total disbelief. It couldn't be right could it? She reread the words countless times as if expecting them to somehow change upon an umpteenth reading. She couldn't take it, she just couldn't let herself accept this.

Allison had always thought her family had no secrets. She held onto the fact that her family came from a very high and upstanding background where secrets and lies were things almost unheard of. As much Allison hated the stigmatism placed upon her by her family's high status in society it was always nice to know there was a clear sense of moral values and truth embedded within her and her home.

Cry Baby looked carefully at her not sure of what to say. He couldn't even begin to imagine what she must be feeling. He wanted to make it all alright for her but he didn't know how or if there even was a way he could make this better for her.

"How…how…" she whispered shaking her head her eyes still not leaves the headstone. Hot tears pricked her eyes. She was beginning to experiences emotions that both shocked and frightened her. She hated that her parents had kept this from her. She resented them for it and was angry with them for keeping her in the dark.

"How could they not tell me this?" she snapped suddenly taking Cry Baby by surprise. "They're not even here for me to ask them. How many more secrets did they keep from me? I thought my parents were good people but how can they be if they keep something like this from me?" Allison demanded her voice close to shouting.

Cry Baby came closer to her and opened his arms out to her. Allison came into his arms sobbing. "They lied to me," she sobbed. Cry Baby held her close. He knew this day was emotional enough for her without finding out something like this.

Cry Baby didn't want to say he was sure they would have had their reasons and that he was sure they never meant to hurt her. Although he was pretty sure these things were true he knew it was the last thing Allison needed to hear right now. He didn't know her parents so he knew he had no right to decide what her parents would or wouldn't do. He hated when people made assumptions about his family so he wasn't about to do it to her.

"Do…do you think my grandmother knew has she been lying to me too?" Allison asked almost hysterical.

"I honestly don't know Allison," Cry Baby said. He knew it wouldn't be right of him to answer a question like that. Part of him assumed her grandmother must be aware of her deceased grandchild but he also knew it wasn't his place to voice his opinion on this.

"I have to ask her," she said very quietly.

Cry Baby nodded in understanding. He felt that was for the best. "I'll drive you there," he offered still holding her close to him.

"Thank you," Allison whispered.

Cry Baby nodded and once again led her to his car. They drove in silence to her grandmothers.

"I'll wait out here for you, take as long as you need," Cry Baby said gently to her. He knew this was a private family matter between Allison and her grandmother.

Allison nodded and got slowly out the car an went to the door,

Her grandmother looked up when she heard the door open. "Hello Allison dear is that you back did you…" she stopped dead when she saw Allison's tear stained face.

"Oh Allison," she whispered attempting to pull her into a hug thinking her tears were simply for her parents. She looked surprised when she pulled away. "Allison I know this is hard but…"

Allison cut her off. "Why did you or my mother an father never tell me," she demanded.

"Tell you what?" she asked carefully.

"I went to their grave and I saw it…why did you never tell me I had a sister?" she yelled.

Her grandmother's face paled. "I…should have known you would find out one day…" she whispered. She had been dreading this day. She knew she had to tell her now she had no choice.


	5. History

**Chapter5 History**

**Thanks for the reviews. Can I ask if you are reading this that you review I really like to know what you are thinking of this it makes it easier to write.**

**Disclaimer**

**I own nothing.**

Allison sat on the couch looking at her grandmother waiting for her to begin. Part of her wasn't even sure if she wanted to hear this. Allison had started the day mourning for her parents which was difficult enough to do without add the additional mourning of a sister she didn't even know she had.

Allison didn't even know it was possible to miss a person you didn't know but she was fast discovering it was possible. She missed her parents and sister greatly and couldn't help be a little jealous that they were together and happy while she was left behind to miss them.

Mrs Williams look carefully at her granddaughter. She hated seeing the pain she was in. Why did she have to find out today? The first anniversary of her parents death was already to much for her to take in and deal with without the added hurt and pain of this. "They never wanted to hurt you. You must understand this before I tell you what happened," Mrs Williams said her eyes shining.

Allison bit her lip when she saw her grandmother close to tears. Her grandmother never cried. She wished she could avoid the subject or that there was some way it could be reversed so they could all live together. "What happened grandmother. I don't want to upset you but I feel I have to know about my sister you can understand that can't you?" Allison whispered tearfully.

"Of course I can Allison. You have nothing to feel guilty about. You should not feel bad about asking. You are right you have every right to know and you should have been told sooner," Mrs Williams answered reaching over to take her hand.

Allison nodded silently not knowing what to say.

Mrs Williams offered her a weak smile before she started speaking. "Not long after your parents got married they began trying to conceive a child. After very little trying your mother discovered she was with child. Oh I can not tell you how the town rejoiced when they heard the news. You must understand or maybe even perhaps remember how popular your parents were in this town. You should have been there at their wedding my dear the church was packed with people. As you can imagine their friends were overjoyed to discover she and your father were to have a child. I remember people stopping me in the streets to offer me and or your parents their congratulations," she paused for a moment furiously blinking back tears.

It was at this stage the corniest thought entered Allison's head. As corny as the saying was just how fitting it was almost unbelievable. It was at this stage Allison realised that Fairy Tales were exactly what they were tales. They held no truth or matter in the harsh reality of the world. If fairy tales held true her mother and father would still be happily married with at least two children.

After wiping away a few tears with a delicate handkerchief she continued. "Everything seemed to be going so well. Your mother bloomed in pregnancy. Let me be the first to tell you, she was a picture of health from what I know she suffered almost no morning sickness what so ever," she took another pause as she breathed in and out in an attempt to compose herself.

Allison felt her own eyes prickling with tears as she watched her. Part of her was enjoying hearing about her parents wedding but it was overcast by the horrible reality. She thought of how happy her parents must have been and then to have that happiness snatched from them. To a certain respect this was something she could relate to. She had a happy life with her parents which was snatched from her so suddenly leaving a raw gaping wound that was still in the process of healing.

"No-one expected what happened it was just so unexpected. She came to me early one Sunday morning and told me she was bleeding. Your father was at work you see she did not wish to worry him. I did not waste any time in taking her to the hospital. The doctors did everything they could but there was nothing they could do. Your father arrived just as they broke the news. I had to stand outside while I listened to your mother push her dead child into the world. Your father stayed by her side the whole time trying to stay strong for her and I…I had to remain strong for the both of them and I tell you holding your mother listening to her tears after that was the hardest thing I have ever had to do as a mother," Mrs Williams said as tears ran down her face.

Allison fell into her grandmother's arms sobbing. There were no words needed between them. At this moment they were the closest they had been in a long time.

"That night she said she would have another child. She vowed she would be mother," her grandmother said smiling fondly at Allison.

Allison smiled weakly back there was one thing she still did not understand. "Grandmother, there is still just one thing I do not quite understand. Why did either mother or father tell me about this?" she asked quietly.

Mrs Williams looked at Allison for a moment before she answered. "They did not wish to hurt you. They wanted to wait until you could both meet in heaven when you could be happy and not have you here on earth longing for her," Mrs Williams answered tearfully.

She nodded silently in understanding while she tried to seek comfort in the fact that God was looking after her family.


	6. Shedding more than one tear

**Chap6 Shedding more than one tear**

**Well it's 2.15am and sleep seems beyond me at the moment so I thought I might as well use my time awake wisely and update. Sorry about the delay in the update writer's block is not fun, As always if you're reading please drop me a review.**

**Disclaimer**

**Still aint mine**

Allison stayed in her grandmother's arms it was unclear if she was seeking comfort from her or giving her grandmother comfort. She had never had a strong relationship with her grandmother. She loved her but Allison never felt truly understood she always felt her grandmother was too restricted by the concepts and morals she was brought up with.

"I'm sorry things never worked out the way you wanted them too grandmother," Allison whispered. It was only now that she realised the hard life her grandmother had led.

"There is no point in saying sorry my dear. As much as it pains me to say there are some things in this world we must accept we cannot change no matter how much we may wish otherwise. We must learn to accept what life gives us," she paused for a few moments as she swallowed back a lump in her throat, "and what life takes away from us. What you must understand Allison is that life is only what we make it. We can choose to wallow in our past pain and suffering or we can move and salvage what we can," she paused again her voice closer to tears, "although we must also remember what we have lost and not bottle up our emotions…it always comes out one way or another. The trick is finding the balance between the two. I have been on this planet more years than I care to admit and I am still attempting to find the correct balance," she said suddenly sounding very tired. Mrs Williams wasn't sure if her views made any sense in today's fast changing society. The way she had of dealing with the pain she felt was the only way she had and she wasn't going to change it now.

Allison nodded slowly. "I can understand that. I'm just not sure I've quite found that balance yet…" she whispered trailing off.

Mrs Williams hugged her again. "It takes time dear. You will find those who love you and care for you held to make the process a little easier," she said quietly her eyes meeting Allison's.

Allison sighed slightly she knew what her grandmother was getting at. As much as she tried she could not accept that she was with Cry Baby. Allison knew that her grandmother believed she should be with someone of a high standard upbringing such as Baldwin. She knew her grandmother had never been accepting of Cry Baby given his upbringing and reputation. It took her a moment to realise that her grandmother was talking again. "…not a bad boy perhaps but I still really do feel you would be better suited with someone life Baldwin," she finished looking almost hopefully at Allison.

Allison sighed yet again she seemed to be doing that a lot lately. "Oh grandmother it just wouldn't work between Baldwin and I. To be honest with you it never really did. I never felt anything for him. It wouldn't be fair on him or me. I'm with Cry Baby now grandmother. I know you don't really approve but I think if you just met him and spoke to him you would see why I am so happy with him," she said almost pleadingly.

Mrs Williams was about to protest but she saw the pleading look in her eyes. She sighed wearily. "Oh alright them go and fetch the boy then."

"Oh thank you grandmother," she said giving her cheek a peck as she stood up to fetch Cry Baby. She tried to push away her slight nerves and doubts. She was pretty sure her grandmother would learn to love him like she did.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cry Baby looked up when he saw the door opening. He got out the car as she came towards him. "Allison, you doing okay baby?" he asked taking her gently in his arms holding her close to him.

Allison stayed in her arms for a few moments just enjoying being in his tender embrace. He had a way of calming her like no other. "Cry Baby…my grandmother would like to meet you," she whispered.

He tensed slightly. "Allison baby…I'm not sure that is the best idea I mean…" he was cut off as Allison placed a hand gently over his mouth to silence him.

"Please Cry Baby I think she will like you if you just let her meet you…please," she whispered looking up into his eyes.

Cry Baby nodded. "Alright…" he said trying not to sound too nervous. Allison smiled and kissed him lightly before taking his hand and leading him towards the house.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Please take a seat," Mrs Williams said attempting to sound calm and natural and most importantly non judging.

"Thank you Mrs Williams," Cry Baby said sitting down.

"Now... erm…Cry…erm…I mean Wade," she said stumbling she didn't know what to call him.

Cry Baby smiled slightly. "You can call me Cry Baby or Wade if you prefer. I prefer Cry Baby myself but please call me what ever you feel most comfortable with." Allison shot him a reassuring smile to let him know he was doing fine.

Mrs Williams nodded. "Allison tells me you are an orphan like herself," she said attempting to keep her tone conversational as if she wasn't already well aware of the fact his father was the Alphabet Bomber and his mother had died in an attempt to save her murdering husband.

Cry Baby tensed at the mention of this. "Yes ma'am that is correct. I'm sure you are aware of my daddy's crimes. I know he did wrong but he's my daddy and I still love him and my poor mother she died because she loved him. It's just me and Pep, and her kids. I love my family very much believe it or not we're not quite as bad as our reputation makes us sound," he said quietly.

Mrs Williams bit her lip. In the few moments it took Cry Baby to speak those words she saw him for what he really was. "I was wrong about you. I am sorry for the way I acted towards you. You are a good kid and I see you are very good for my granddaughter," she said softly.

"That's quite alright Mrs Williams. I'm glad we can start again and believe me I will do whatever I can to make Allison happy," he answered as he tried to get his body to stop shaking.

Allison smiled she knew they would get along if they only met to talk. She glanced at Cry Baby, she bi her lip nervously she could see he was upset. She knew talking about his parents struck a nerve within in but he didn't wish to let her grandmother know she had upset him.

"If you will excuse me I must be off," Mrs Williams said standing.

"Goodbye," Allison said hugging her.

"Goodbye Mrs Williams," Cry Baby said offering her his hand which she took.

After she was gone Allison turned her attention back to Cry Baby who was very white and shaking. "What's wrong?" she asked gently. She went over to him and took him in her arms.

He let out a muffled gasp and for the first time in his life he cried more than one tear for his parents.


	7. When love and death embrace

**Chapter7 When Love and death embrace**

**Thank you for the reviews please keep them coming I really need to know how you feel about this story, especially this chapter. **

**Disclaimer**

**I don't own a thing.**

Allison held Cry Baby close to her. "I…I swore I would never do this," Cry Baby said through his tears.

"Wouldn't do what darling?" Allison asked although she had a fair idea of what she thought it would be. She thought it would be easier if she could get Cry Baby to talk about it.

"You know what," Cry Baby snapped taking the frustration he felt towards himself and his situation out on her. Allison tensed she was shocked at his sudden out burst.

"Cry Baby I…" she tried to explain.

"You what, you want me to talk about it? I've told you it all Allison, there is nothing else I can say. Even if there was there would be no point it's not like it could change anything. Sorry Allison but I'm not going to act as the person you can use to help you forget your pain because all your energy will be focused on me," he snapped pulling out of her embrace.

Allison stared at him in shock. She had never seen him act like this. She bit her lip hard until she could taste the bitter tang of blood. She refused to let him reduce her to tears.

"I can't deal with this right now," Cry Baby said getting up and storming out of the house leaving Allison staring after him in hurt and disbelief. She couldn't really deal with this either right now. She ran upstairs to her room slamming the door shut behind her. She pushed a pile of clothes against the door so no one could get in. She wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone right now, especially her grandmother.

Allison had just managed to get her grandmother to see the wonderful person she had saw within Cry Baby and now he was behaving like this. She could see he was hurting but so was she. He had no right to take his hurt and pain out on her. Allison through herself down on her bed, soon the stress of the day took its toll on her and she sobbed herself to sleep. Cry Baby's biting words and the words on the grave snaked through her mind as she slept.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cry Baby rode around for a while trying to clear his mind. He felt bad about the way he had treated Allison He knew he shouldn't have taken his messed up emotions out on her. He knew it was the last thing she needed especially right now, she was having a hard enough time as it was with him giving her this extra pain to deal with.

He contemplated going back to her to apologise but right now he just couldn't. He was pretty sure she wouldn't want to see him right now anyway. He finally rode home. When he went inside he barged past everyone making it very clear he didn't want to speak to anyone.

"Hey Cry Baby," Pepper called balancing her youngest child on her hip while her older two played around her feet.

"Pep can you just leave me alone," he said walking past her.

"What's up with you?" Pepper asked raising an eyebrow.

"Look I just told you to leave me alone so can you just do as I ask?" he yelled barging past her into his room slamming the door shut behind him.

"Screw you then," Pepper muttered making gestures towards his shut door.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"_No…no it can't be…" the plump girl sobbed clinging to her grandmother. _

_Wade sat numbly. No…no he couldn't accept this. "Stop crying Pep, it's not true," he whispered._

_The young girl's eyes lit up at his words. "Really…then when can we see them?" she asked excitement clear in her voice._

_Their grandmother sighed sadly. "No my darlings it is true…they are gone," she whispered. Pepper burst into fresh tears, her grandmother pulled her closer trying to comfort her. _

_Pepper turned to Cry Baby. "Why did you lie to me?" she sobbed._

_Wade looked at his little sister with one single tear running down his face. "I…I didn't mean to Pep…I…I just thought maybe if I said it…it would be true. I'm sorry," he whispered suddenly realised how stupid his logic sounded._

_Pepper looked at him for a moment tears streaming down her face then she climbed out of her grandmother's arms and clung to Wade. Wade held onto his sister just as tightly._

_He loved her so much, she was all he had now._

Cry Baby jerked awake to find tears streaming down his face. He couldn't stay here, he had to get out. He quietly slipped out of the house. It was very early morning and so no one was up which he was very grateful about he really didn't feel like talking to anyone right now.

He went to Turkey Point he knew it would be deserted this early in the morning. He sank down at a table trying to calm himself. He didn't even notice when someone came and sat next to him.

"Hey Cry Baby what brings you here so early?" a sickly sweet voice asked.

Cry Baby groaned. "Get lost Lenora," he said wearily.

"Look…I'm sorry about the way I acted and the things I did. I was completely and utterly wrong. I'm really sorry…I just wanted you to know that," she said.

He nodded. "Right," he said. He wasn't in the mood to get into another argument with her.

"I'm so glad you gave me this chance so we can start again," she said leaning towards him to kiss him. She couldn't believe her luck when his lips connected with hers. She pulled him closer deepening the kiss instantly.


	8. Eaten by guilt

**Chapter8 eaten by guilt**

**Sorry about the delay in update. Thanks for all the reviews please keep them coming.**

**Disclaimer**

**Not mine**

"What the…get off me," Cry Baby yelled shoving Lenora off him. What had he done? Had he just kissed her? Guilt flooded through him when he thought of Allison especially in the condition he had left her in. He hadn't really kissed her had he? She was the one who kissed him. it wasn't really his fault was it? He was sure he could get Allison to understand that, if he ever told her that is.

Lenora looked at him smirking. "Dress it up however you wish Wade Walker but it wasn't just me doing the kissing there. You know as well as me you were kissing me back. You weren't complaining or pulling back. Infact I would say you rather enjoyed it."

"Get lost Lenora," he snapped. For the first time there was more truth to her words than lies. He had kissed her back no matter how much he wanted or tried to deny it he had kissed her back. He had pulled back but it didn't change the fact that he had kissed her.

"Alright, alright I'll go but it still doesn't change what happened. I wonder what Allison would make of this," she said calmly as she sauntered off.

His stomach churned and knotted at the thought of that. She wouldn't really tell Allison would she? Even if she did Allison wouldn't believe her would she not after all the stories she attempted to sell about her and him to the press.

Even if she didn't tell Allison or even if she did tell her he knew he would be cut up inside with guilt. How could he ever look her straight in the eye again after he had betrayed her like this? The kiss had meant nothing to him he hadn't even realised that he had been kissing her but there was no way he could expect her to believe that. It sickened him to his very stomach to think of the look of pain that would set in on her beautiful delicate features when she heard about it.

He wanted to be the one to take away all the hurt and pain she had been put through. He wanted to wipe away every tear she ever shed. He wanted o make sure she was never given any reason to shed another tear and he definitely didn't want to be the one who caused her to cry.

He guessed he had already more than likely made her cry because of how he had treated her just hours before, He was appalled at his actions she had only been trying to help him. Even after everything she had went through she still put him first and how had he repaid her? He had kissed another girl and not just any girl at that. He had kissed the girl who threatened to break up their relationship before. The girl who Allison could have quite easily believed there was something going on between them and has been quite within her right to do so. She had believed and trusted him after speaking to him and now he had betrayed her trust.

He thought it would be easier not to tell her but he couldn't he just couldn't lie to her like that and he couldn't stand the thought of her finding out off anybody else. He especially didn't want her to find out off Lenora. He knew Lenora would just love the opportunity to embarrass and upset her in public. He just couldn't do that to her. He didn't want to hurt her anymore than he knew he already had.

Why did he have to be so stupid? Why did he have to let her kiss him? Why didn't he pull away? Why did he have to waste the wonderful relationship he had with Allison all for a stupid kiss he could barely remember with a girl he hated. He knew Allison would want nothing to do with him after this and as much as that thought pained him he couldn't blame her.

He didn't want to tell her. He really didn't want to tell her. He knew he had no choice he had to. He got onto his bike and headed off to Allison's house and for the first time he wasn't looking forward to getting there and was looking less forward to seeing her. He never thought that would be possible and he hated himself even more for it.

For the first time ever he really did believe he was living up to the reputation many adults branded him and his gang with. He really was a teenage delinquent and a stupid drape. He was selfish he couldn't be anything else he hadn't taken Allison's thought and feelings into actions and now he had caused her more pain than he could even bring himself to think about.


	9. Friction Burns

**Chapter9 friction burns**

**Thank you for the reviews can I ask if you are reading that you please review your thoughts are very much needed, thanks.**

**Disclaimer**

**Still own nothing.**

Allison was woken from a fitful sleep by a loud knocking at the door. She groaned hoping that her grandmother would answer the door. She groaned again when the knocking continued meaning her grandmother must not be in. She sat up quickly attempting to shift the dazed feeling from her mind as she attempted to work out what time it was and what she was meant to be doing.

She stared in confusion at the pile before her door. She sighed as she remembered what had happened before. She threw the pile from the door and ran downstairs to answer the door. Her grandmother always said a lady should walk with grace and dignity at all times but her grandmother was not here so she ran with no regard to dignity or grace it was just not part of her make up.

Cry Baby stood nervously at the doorstep waiting for someone to answer. He noticed her grandmother's car was gone which relieved him. He had even less idea of what he would say to her than what he was going to say to Allison.

His stomach churned when he say her come towards the door.

"Cry Baby," she whispered.

"Allison…" he whispered. He hated the tension that stood between them this was the first time he really did have no idea what to say to her.

"Do you want to come in?" Allison asked feeling almost like she was talking to a stranger and not her Cry Baby.

"Yes thank you," he said. He saw the look of confusion on her face. A small part of him wished he could just have the confused expression on her face as opposed to the horrible one of hurt he knew was to replace it in just a few short moments.

Allison nodded and gestured for him to come inside. She hated the tension that still stood between them. "Look Cry Baby I'm sorry if I upset you before. I just thought I was helping. I honestly never meant to upset you please know that was never my intention," she babbled tearfully.

Cry Baby shook his head. "Oh Allison you did nothing wrong that was all my fault. I was completely in the wrong and I am sorry," he said quietly.

"It's alright," she said softly moving over to hug him but he put hi hand out stopping her shaking his head. "Cry…Cry Baby what is it? What is going on have I done something wrong? If I have done something to upset you please tell me because I cannot stand this cold tension between us," she begged close to tears.

"No…No Allison you have done nothing wrong you did not deserve any of this…this is all so unfair on you, you deserve better than this," he whispered shakily.

"Then…then what is this Cry Baby…" she whispered meeting his eyes.

Cry Baby felt chills run through him when she met his eyes he couldn't look into her eyes. He hated what he reflected there right now he knew what was to be reflected there was only to be worse in a few moments.

Allison bit her lips as she watched Cry Baby. He was in anguish she wished she knew what was wrong with him she hated to see him like this.

"I…I need to tell you something," he finally whispered.

"You know you can tell me anything," she whispered gently.

Cry Baby nodded there was no way he could avoid it now he had to tell her. "I…I…" how was he meant to say this? Allison watched him in concern waiting for him to continue. "There is no easy way to say this. I am going to just say it," Allison nodded urging him to go on. "I kissed Lenora," he finally blurted out.

Allison inhaled sharply as tears spilled down her cheeks. "You...you what?" she whispered choking on her sobs.

"I…I don't know…she kissed me and…"

"Don't I don't even want to hear details," she sobbed. She couldn't believe he had done this to her and with her of all people.

After a long silence Cry Baby finally spoke. "What are you thinking baby?"

"I…I don't know…I don't know what to think," she sobbed.

"Do you want me to go?" he asked quietly.

"I don't know…I don't know," she muttered. She didn't know what she wanted anymore. Cry Baby had hurt more than she knew he was able to.

There was still a part of her that loved him and wanted to be with him but could she ever forgive him and trust him again?


	10. I love you but it hurts to be with you

**Chapter10 I want you but it hurts to be with you**

**Thank you for all the reviews please keep them coming. **

**Disclaimer**

**I own not a thing**

Cry Baby wasn't sure what to do. He didn't want to leave her in the state she was in. He didn't want her to think he was walking away from her with no concern to how she was feeling if he left her now.

He didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable by staying either. He bit his lip wishing he knew what to do for the best. "I'll do anything to make this up to you. I know I have hurt you…" he trailed off. He didn't even want to listen to his ramblings never mind what she must be thinking.

She sighed. She started to say something but then trailed off lapsing into fresh tears. "What is it what is it that you want baby?" he whispered.

"There is one thing I really want right now but I know it's not possible…no matter how much I wish otherwise," she answered her voice trembling.

"How do you know that? I'll do anything just tell me," he begged.

She looked at him her eyes shining with tears. "You can't turn back time," she stated.

He sighed sadly. "No…no I can't. All I can do is tell you how sorry I am. I was so stupid I don't like her it's you I love baby. I hate myself for doing this to you baby. I hate knowing I've caused you to spill even one tear. I want to make this up to you. Nothing like this will ever happen again, I promise. I know my word or promises can't hold much if any weight to them right now but I do mean it," he said earnestly.

Allison watched him. "Why now? Of all times why now?" she demanded.

"Allison I never wanted it to happen anytime. I…I know it must be worse now…"

"It would have hurt anytime that you did this to me but right now Cry Baby. This things with my parents my sister…you were what got me through all this. You provided me comfort and love, an escape from the pain. I tried to help you when I saw you were hurting and…and you repay me by kissing Lenora…LENORA! Have you forgotten all that happened before?" she asked very close to shouting.

"I know…Allison I know all this…" he muttered guiltily.

"Well I'm just telling you again. I want you to understand just how much this has hurt me, how much you have hurt me!" she screamed.

Cry Baby was silent he didn't know what else he could say to her right now. He watched painfully as Allison sat on the couch sobbing violently.

"Do…do you know what makes this hardest of all?" she finally asked raising her head so her bloodshot swollen eyes met Cry Baby's.

"No, tell me," he whispered regretfully.

"I'm…I'm not even sure that I am that angry," she said quietly. Cry Baby looked at her a little confused but was silent waiting for her to explain what she meant by that. "I am hurt…you have just hurt me…I know I should be angry but I'm not, well when I say not angry I mean I am nowhere near as angry as I know I should be. I am mainly hurt…I never knew you could hurt me like this,"

"I…" Cry Baby started but Allison raised a hand to silence him.

"I always thought if a man cheated of my then that would be it over no questions asked. It's quite a different situation when it happens to you. I also didn't know it would hurt like this. Of course I knew it was hurtful but I never knew it hurt like this," she said shaking her head as she spoke.

Cry Baby watched her silently trying to work out what she was trying to say. He didn't want to push her into anything. He just sat silently giving her all the time she needed.

"I…I don't think I want to give up on this. There's just this part of me that keeps telling me there is something there that I can't give up on…" she whispered searching his face.

"Are you sure…this is what you want? You know how much I love you, you do know that right? I just don't want you to do anything that doesn't feel right," he said gently.

"I want this to work…I don't want this to be over. I know it might be a little difficult to start with but I think if we are both willing to work at it…" she said.

"Thank you. I know I don't deserve this," he said.

Allison raised a finger to his lips silencing him. "Sshh. I know you are sorry but I need you to know how difficult this is for me and that If this ever happens again that's it. I can't go through this again. I can't forgive this again," she sobbed. "So please don't ever do this to me again…" she whispered a few moments later.

Cry Baby nodded "Never again baby never it's you only you Allison," he whispered moving slowly towards her. Allison hesitated at first then went into his arms. Cry Baby held her close. stroking her hair.


	11. Killing Lonliness

**Chap11 killing Lonliness**

**Hey thanks for the reviews can you please keep them coming it really helps me know what you think of this.**

**Disclaimer**

**Still own nothing**

Cry Baby kept Allison in his arms for as long as she felt comfortable. Everything was about her and what felt right with her. What she had wanted and needed had always been important to him. It was all the more important to him now. He knew the hurt he had caused her and he refused to hurt her any further no matter what.

Finally Allison finally broke the embrace so her eyes met his. When his eyes met hers he could see an unasked question in her eyes. He sighed inwardly and took her hand in his. "Allison baby what are you thinking about? I know there's something going on inside your head I just don't know what," he said softly to her.

Allison shook her head. "No...no it doesn't matter it's nothing," she said dismissingly.

Cry Baby used his free hand to tilt her head slightly so she was looking directly into his eyes. "Sweetheart I know it must be something. Come please tell me," he coaxed.

Allison averted her gaze a little but nodded. "Alright, alright. I was thinking about what we talking about before you…sto…" she was going to say stormed out the house but stopped herself, "left the house," she said softly.

Cry Baby looked a little confused then sighed slightly when he got her meaning. "Oh that it was nothing really…" he said going to trail off but stopping himself he didn't want to keep any secrets from her especially right now.

Allison saw his face and spoke up quickly, "Cry Baby it's alright you don't have to tell me but like I said before I was simply hoping that I might be able to help you. You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to."

He shook his head. "No I'll tell you it's just a little hard to explain…" he muttered.

"Try me," Allison said softly.

Cry Baby nodded as he searched for the right words. "Don't try to thin of the "best way" to word it just saw what you are feeling, just tell me exactly what is going on inside your head," Allison prompted gently when she saw him attempt to find a suitable way to put what he was feeling into words.

"I've been thinking a lot about Pep lately and…and her kids," he whispered.

Allison bit her lip silently waiting for him to carry on. She didn't push him she knew how difficult it was to talk about things like this. Every now and then her mind would wonder back to his kiss with Lenora but she quickly pushed the thoughts from her mind.

"It's always been kind of up to me to look after Pepper so obviously when she had kids I want to ensure I do the best I can for them but sometimes I'm scared it's not enough…" he said shakily.

"Oh Cry Baby how can you even think like that? You do great don't beat yourself up like this," Allison said gently.

Cry Baby felt his eyes brimming with tears. "Our parent's death was really hard on her. Pep took it really hard. It was after their death that she really starting putting on weight. I've…I've never spoke to anyone about this. I know it was years ago and it shouldn't really be upsetting me like this. I just hate seeing Pepper striving to do the best she can for her kids…I just wish there was more I could have done," he whispered.

Allison sighed and moved closer to him. "Cry Baby you have done so much for Pepper and her kids and they know it, as do I. I can't imagine how awful it must have been to grow up without your parents. The only experience I have is the way I felt after my parents died.

Cry Baby nodded thinking about what she said. What he really wished was that none of it had happened and that his parents were still alive. He hoped they would be proud of him. He knew they would like Allison just as much as he did.

"They would be proud of you," she whispered.

"Do you believe in Heaven?" he asked her.

"Yes I do. I believe they are with God and that they are watching over me," she answered with a smile.

"I do believe in heaven but I don't have that slight comfort of believing they are in Heaven. Well my mother may be but my father he cannot be, can he? I mean he was the Alphabet Bomber. My father was a murderer…"

"If he was sorry for his actions though…" she suggested gently.

"My father never showed any remorse for what he did at least that is the impression I have been given," he said quietly.

"That is just the hearsay from other people. No one can know what went on inside your father's mind in the last few moments of his life. For all we know he may have felt remorse and made his peace with God," she pointed out.

Cry Baby nodded. "Yes..maybe," he said finding a little comfort in her words.

Allison nodded and hugged him letting all thoughts of his kiss with Lenora slip to the back of her mind. She knew there was no way she could completely forget about it right now but it now no longer dominated her every thought. This was a comforting thought within itself as it gave her a baton of hope that they would be able to salvage their relationship from this and perhaps even in time make it grow stronger.


	12. Face of the past

**Chap12 Face of the past**

**If you are reading this please review thanks**

**Disclaimer**

**I still own nothing**

"Come on," Allison said softly to Cry Baby as she stood up.

Cry Baby looked at her. "Come on where?" he asked.

Allison smiled. "I want to show you something although in order for me to show you I need you to drive us somewhere," she said taking his hand and pulling him to his feet as he spoke.

"Where?" he asked as he walked with her to the door.

Allison turned to look at him when they stepped outside and gave him the name of a very remote area a few miles from where they were.

He nodded and began to walk with her towards his motorbike wondering why she wanted to go there. He was about to ask her when he stopped suddenly.

"What is it?" Allison asked softly as she moved closer to him when he stopped so abruptly.

"Nothing…it's alright I just I…" he muttered shaking his head.

"You just thought what?" Allison pressed gently.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about him too much Allison. He is either suffering from a guilty conscious making him very jumpy you know incase his little secret jumps out," Lenora said gleefully coming out from her place in the shadows. As far she was concerned Allison knew nothing of her and Cry Baby's kiss. She could hardly wait to tell her. She couldn't wait to watch as she left Cry Baby so she could claim her place in his arms.

"Get Lost Lenora," he snarled moving closer to Allison sighing inwardly when he felt how tense she was.

"Why, got something to hide, no harm in us talking now is there?" she asked enjoying this more by the second.

Allison felt tears sting her eyes but she refused to let them fall. She wouldn't give her the satisfaction of knowing how much she had got to her.

Cry Baby watched Allison closely for a moment before tuning his attention back to Lenora. "Just get out of it," he snapped. He knew this was the last thing Allison needed right now. Especially after she had somehow managed to forgive him and give him a second chance the last thing she needed was her rubbing his betrayal in her face.

"He hasn't told you has he Allison. Well I believe it is only fair that you find out before everyone is talking about it. Of course they will talk about I but like I say I believe it is only best that you find out first. You see Allison while you were more than likely at home with your grandmother Cry Baby was out here kissing me," she said triumphantly.

Allison was silent for a moment although she already knew this it was still not the easiest thing to here. "I'm afraid you have just wasted your time. What you have just told me I already know. Cry Baby told me," she said evenly.

Cry Baby didn't say anything but held Allison close to him silently letting her know how much he loved and cared for her.

"You know? Than why are you still with him?" she exploded.

"That I none of your concern," Allison answered.

"Everyone will laugh at you or just think you are totally stupid," she taunted.

"What I do with my life is none of their concern. The only person around here that is sad is you. You are obsessed why can't you accept there is nothing between you and Cry Baby. Even after he kissed you he's still not interested so why can't you just accept it and leave us alone?" she hissed.

Her words seemed to strike a nerve within her. As much as she hated to admit it she was right Cry Baby didn't love her. She let out a cry of anger and stormed away.

"You ok baby?" Cry Baby whispered softly.

She nodded slightly against him. "Yes…fine…I think she might have got the message at long last," she said quietly.

"Yes I think you may be right," he whispered holding her close. He hoped she was right he hoped now that they had passed what he knew would be the hardest thing for Allison that they could really put what had happened behind them.


	13. This is what i'm going to do

**Chapter13 This is what I'm going to do**

**Thank you for the reviews. If you are reading this please review it means a lot to know what you think of this. Just to let you know there are only a few more chapters after this.**

**Disclaimer**

**It's not mine I'm just borrowing the characters**

"Well were not going to get anywhere just standing here now are we?" Allison finally asked when her mind snapped back to reality.

Cry Baby looked at her making sure she was alright. "Are you sure you're ok baby?" he asked softly.

"Look I am not going to pretend that was very easy for me or what I was expecting when I left the house. It was horrible…I know she was trying to belittle me but do you know what I won. I mean ok she has the points for kissing you but your honestly and the fact you stayed with me means she has nothing left to threaten me I mean us with," she said in a tone that suggested she was looking confirmation of this.

Cry Baby took her in his arms again. "She has nothing. As the old saying goes she can't hold a candle to you. You're right she's done all she can now she's lost, game over. It's all about us now, just us the way it should be and the way it will be from now on," he promised her.

Allison nodded and managed a smile. "Then lets get going," she said.

Cry sighed slightly. "Are you sure you still want to go because you know you don't have to do anything you don't want to do. We can always go another day," he said gently to her.

Allison shook her head firmly. "I see no reason why we shouldn't go today. I am not going to allow her ruin our day. No Cry Baby she has caused us enough damage as it is she will not ruin this. Come on now lets get on with our day and forget about her," she said firmly.

Cry Baby nodded he knew there was a lot of sense in her words. He knew they had to move on he just didn't want to push Allison. He loved her so much. He wanted her to know just how much he loved her. He wanted her to know that she was the only one for him and that he would never hurt her again. He had an idea of how he could show her this.

Cry Baby helped Allison onto his bike before he got on. Allison held on tightly to him as he started the bike. He was always that much more careful on the bike when Allison was on it because he was so scared something would happen and she would get hurt. He knew he would never forgive himself if something happened to her.

Allison smiled when they stopped. "We won't be disturbed here," she said softly to him.

Cry Baby smiled as he looked at the vast green around them. It was a large almost empty field. The only other people who inhabited it were a few other couples and a few small families. "Perfect, just like you," he said kissing her.

Allison smiled and returned the kiss before taking a seat on the grass. Cry Baby sat down next to her and smiled as she gently pushed him back so he was lying down on the grass. She lay down next to him and snuggled up next to him. She had brought him here so they could spend some time together and so they could relax.

Cry Baby smiled slightly when he saw Allison had fallen asleep in his arms. He held her close stroking her hair as she slept. He loved being with her and still couldn't believe how close he had come to losing everything. He had no intention of letting that happen again. He loved Allison and never wanted to be apart from her.

He smiled slightly to himself as he held Allison close to him. He had made up his mind. he was going to ask Allison to marry him.

**I'm sorry it's so short I just thought it was a good place to leave off, please review.**


	14. The Proposal

**Chapter14 The proposal**

**Thank you for the reviews please keep them coming. If you are reading this please, please review just drop in anything to let me know you're reading this. Also just to let you know this is the second last chapter.**

**Disclaimer**

**It aint mine**

Cry Baby ran over several ways in his head that he could propose to Allison. He wished he could have some grand gesture but he knew he simply did not have the money to do that. He wished that when he asked her to be his wife he could do so with the promise that he would be able to provide her with everything she wanted and deserved.

He wasn't even sure if he could afford a ring. He knew any ring he did but would not be of the best quality ring but he would buy her the best he could.

It was made even harder for him because of Allison's background. Allison had come from a much better off background than he had. He knew Allison didn't hold that against him or even consider it as a problem but he still had that niggling feeling at the back of his mind that told him she was worth so much more than he could ever provide for her.

He knew that even when he was older he would not have a lot of money. He knew the likelihood of him ever holding down a steady job were slim and any job he did hold down would not be well paid. It was just something that was not within his genes to do. If he were to hold down a steady job he would feel like he was betraying his parents.

He wanted Alison to know what she meant to him an that she was the only one for him.

"You're very deep in thought," Allison said rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

Cry Baby jumped slightly He had been so deep in thought he hadn't noticed her stir. Allison giggled slightly when he jumped. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you," she said with an easy smile.

"I was miles away," he said softly as he looked back to her.

"I'd noticed. Any chance of you haring them with me?" she asked.

Cry Baby bit his lip something told him to just do it now. The grand gestures and the how and where he proposed to her weren't important it was the proposal itself that was important. The problem was he didn't know how to do it. What did he say to her? Did he opt for the standard "will you marry me?" line or did he try and come up with something original? He felt his mouth becoming dry and his palms sweaty and all this was before he had even said anything to her.

Allison watched him closely he was behaving strangely. She wasn't sure what could have caused him to become so uneasily so suddenly. She decided to give him a few more minutes before she said anything.

"Yes…yes I'll share my thoughts with you," he said nodding.

"Alright then…I will need you to tell me your thoughts I'm not a mind reader," she said softly when a few more minutes of silence followed his last words.

"Sorry," he said.

Allison waved it off waiting for him to say what was on his mind.

"Okay when I say this don't interrupt me just let me finish okay baby," he said to her.

"Alright…what is it?" Allison asked carefully.

"You know how much you mean to baby. I love you so much and I hate knowing that I have hurt you. Like I said to you the first night we went out I really do believe that we are meant to be together. I can't imagine my life without you. What I'm trying to say is…I'm sorry I'm not very good at this. What I am trying to say or should I say ask you is will you marry me?" he asked his voice shaking with nerves.

Allison stared at him in a stunned silence.

"I haven't got you a ring yet but we can sort that…" he went on. "So…will you marry me?"

Allison looked at him and then slowly shook her head. "No," she whispered quietly.


	15. Holding on with both hands

**Chapter15 Holding on with both hands**

**Thanks for your reviews for the last chapter they made me smile. This is the final chapter I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Also seeing as it's the last chapter can everyone who's reading this review.**

**Disclaimer**

**Nope it aint mine folks**

Cry Baby looked crushed. He nodded slowly and looked away from her as tears filled his eyes threatening to spill over. Was it that kiss or did she simply not love him as much as he loved her. He didn't even want to ask her. He wanted the answers but he was too fearful to hear them.

Allison sighed when she saw him turn away from me. She watched him silently before whispering, "please don't turn away from me."

"What is it that you want me to do Allison? I offered you everything. I would happily give you everything. I know I may not have much but I would give it to you. I love you Allison why can't you see that?" Cry Baby asked sadly still not looking at her. He could not bring himself to look at her. He couldn't look into her eyes he was scared of what he might see reflected there.

Allison hated to hear the sadness in his voice she knew that he didn't understand. She gently turned his face so he was looking directly at her. "Please let me explain," she whispered to him.

"If it is simply that you do not love me then I will take that as known and I shall go," he said.

Allison shook her head. "Actually it is the complete opposite of that," she said honestly.

"What are you talking about? If you love me then why did you turn down my proposal?" he asked hurt lacing his words. He didn't want to be angry with her. It wasn't so much her he was angry with it was the situation he just couldn't understand it.

"This is what I am trying to explain but you are not giving me the chance to," she said softly. Cry Baby stayed silent waiting for her to go on though wasn't how sure of how much he wanted to hear the answer. "The reason I will not accept your proposal is because I love you. We are too young to marry right now, deep down you must know that. If we marry now there is little chance that it would work out. I know we will both want it to and believe it will but the strain will be too much for us. We will have little money and the strain will affect our relationship. I could not bear to be without you and that Cry Baby is why I will not marry you," she whispered.

Cry Baby sighed he knew she was right. "I…I guess you are right. I just wanted you to know how much I love you and that I want to spend all the time I can with you," he whispered moving closer to her.

Allison moved so she was in his arms. "I don't need a proposal from you to tell me that," she whispered softly in his ear.

Cry Baby hugged her savouring her closeness. "I'm willing to accept your refusal for now but if in years to come we are still together and I ask you again I will not accept no for an answer," he teased slightly.

Allison smiled. "Then I will in the future to accept," she said kissing him softly. He smiled as he returned her tender loving kiss.

"Till then we can enjoy what we have," Cry Baby whispered when their lips finally parted.

Allison nodded and smiled. "Yes we can after all we are still teenagers," she said.

"Yes we are," he said with a smile.

He took her hand as he lead her to his bike. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"Turkey Point where else would a couple of teenagers go? Also I have agreed to sing there tonight and tell me will my queen be joining me?" he asked.

"Of course," she said smiling.

She smiled as he kissed her again. She loved him and knew he loved him but they were teenagers and had years they could spend together before they began to thing about serious "grown up" things such as marriage.

**Well folks that's it the end. I hope you all enjoyed it, also please review.**


End file.
